otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bug Bomb - Part II
Zrt'kfr is currently sitting at a computer access console, perusing a data display. Marlan steps onto the bridge, actively searching for someone. Seeing Zrt'kfr seated at the computer console she steps towards him, "Happy now?" she asks. "Ykour dkatabanks arke rekmarkably clekar okf anky refkerences tko Paklisade," the Odarite concurs. His round head tilts, antennae angling sideways. "Perkhaps tkoo clekar." He turns to glance toward the entrance to the bridge as another Odarite in the harness of a technician stalks in, bearing a cylindrical container of some sort in the clawed appendages of his upper arms. Marlan shifts her gaze to the door and snorts, attention turning back to Zrt'kfr, "This is ridiculous. Our logs say everything about our intended search for Palliside, even mentions when the Professors crewman came on board. There's no information about finding Palliside, because we simply didn't." she let's her gaze travel to the new Odarite once more, "I assume he's been cleared by my engineer?" she questions, turning back to Zrt'kfr. "Akssume wkhat ykou wkill," Zrt'kfr replies as his comrade approaches, placing the cylinder on the console in front of the Odarite with the bandolier bomb strapped across his carapace. The technician speaks briefly to Zrt'kfr in the clicking tongue of the Odarites, then taps a button on the cylinder. The main shell of the cylinder slides down to reveal a secondary shell that contains a magnifying display. The display screen shows what appears to be a sort of raindrop containing a single-cell organism. The nucleus of the single-cell organism shows characteristics of nanotech. The Odarite turns his attention back to Marlan. "Unkusual. Aklien. Adkvanced. Nkot fkound okn Tkomin Korka okr okther knownk wkorlds." "And that surprises you?" Marlan asks, letting her eyes drop down to the small device for only an instant before returning to Zrt'kfr, "We are an exploratory vessel..its our job to go to unsual, alien places. And ocassionally...just occasionally one of those places has some odd life on it." she shrugs, "Go check Quaquan for those things, who the hoop knows what grows in their deserts." Kastaprulyi drifts up the ramp from the hallway, floating a few feet above it and bringing its faint aura of curiosity. The little Centauran pauses at the top and watches the visitors for a few moments before offering those nearby a feeling of friendly greeting. The Odarite bomber bobs his head at the technician, and they exchange a flexing of antennae before the technician taps the button on the cylinder once more. The display switches to an image of a terrestrial planet, seen on approach, as a gridwork of laser platforms materialize and unleash salvos of crimson light. Slowly, Zrt'kfr's head swivels back to regard Marlan again, reflecting her a thousand times over in his compound eyes - a mosaic that might as well be a web. Marlan watches the display switch and for an instant a grimace crosses her face, quickly masked by an expression of indifference. She watches the small scene play out, buying time and then lifts her gaze towards Zrt'kfr, jaw tight but words no longer outwardly hostile as before, "So what do you want." she asks, not a demand, but an acquiescence. Kastaprulyi drifts up the ramp from the hallway, floating a few feet above it and bringing its faint aura of curiosity. The little Centauran pauses at the top and watches the visitors, not approaching them any closer. Kas does, though, rise a couple feet, as if for a better look at the computer's display. "Thiks iks Paklisade, iks ikt nkot?" the Odarite inquires, gesturing to the now frozen image of the barricaded planet. He stands, rounded head tilting and mandibles clacking as he straightens, angling his four arms at his sides. "Ykou ankd ykour crewk hkave skeen thiks tkechnoklogy." Through the viewport, another dozen Odarites can be seen arriving, drawing dealbreaker blades from their backs and snapping them into twin segments as they approach the Athena. The bomber continues: "Nko onke mkust ekver lkearn wkhat ykou hkave skeen." Marlan watches him for an instant, glances up at the viewport and begins to laugh. She returns her attention to the Odarite, "I have sat here and argued with you for hours over how we've never been to Pallisade...about how there is nothing to say about what happened....and you are now telling *me* that no one is to know of this?" The doors to the bridge shussh open, and from the hall the short engineer steps inside. beady eyes peer out from his black furred mask, and his whiskers snap straight out. Hi head tilts, as he looks to his Captain. "Doczzz?" Kastaprulyi shifts to the side of the entranceway a bit, leaving plenty of room for someone to exit the ramp without passing underneath it. Kas scratches an arm with a few others, and remains floating in more or less the same spot while continuing to observe. "Hello..." Kas says aloud in its usual child-voice, as Tryklynn enters. "Ykou lkie," Zrt'kfr clacks at Marlan, pointing at her with two clawed appendages. "Aknd anky psikionic skentient wkill bke akble tko divkine thke tkruth!" His antennae twitch. "Ykour vkessel mkust bke diskmantled. Ykour ckrew mkust dkie. Ikt iks thke onkly wkay." Tryklynn just blinks, once, then twice as he quitly padpadpads towards one of the consoles, to steal a chair to it down in. The lotorians whiskers twitch, as he slips his hands into his pockets for a moment. Marlan's face flushes and she takesn an angry step forward, "Like hoop!" she announces in Mierznykovy before catchign herself and stopping her prgress. She does her best to lower her tone but her words still carry an undercurrent of anger, her body language hanging on the very brink of control, "Professor Sixmoon has more reason to want this secret 'kept quiet then you or any member of your guild. Our silence was reason enough for him. It will be goood enough for you." Kastaprulyi curls its arms a bit, rising slightly to six feet above the deck of the bridge, and freezes there without saying anything further aloud. "*Hkas* mkore rkeason?" the Odarite bomber inquires, tilting his head. His mandibles snap as he lowers his clawed appendages. "Aknother lkie ekxposed. Sko, hke yket lkives ankd ykou cakrry thke knowkledge okf thiks adkvanced tkechnoklogy ikn ykour mkinds. *Allk* okf ykou mkust dkie. Skixmoon inklukded. Whkere iks hke?" Tryklynn considers for a moment, a heartbeat and then asks quietly. "How can youzzz b zzure we haven't for juzzt zzuch contingenzzzy planned. Can you rizzzk thatzz, yezyezyez?" Marlan shifts her gaze to Tryklynn then back to the Odarite, "Of what importance is it to you?" she shakes her head, "I'm tired of these games. If you wish to kill this crew you will need to destroy yourself, this ship and half of this facility with it. I am tired of providing answers and recievening nothing but more questions." she tilts her gaze to Tryklynn once more and to the station where he now sits. Zrt'kfr inclines his rounded head. "Ykes. Mkust dkie. Tkechs mkust dkie. Allk okf uks hkave bkeen ekxposed. Thkis knowkledge mkust bke dkestroyed, lkike vkirus." "And what if the dezzztructzzzion of the zzzhip only cauzzezz that inforazzion to be broadcazzzt to every worldzz?" The small lotorian asks, laying his bare talil atop the console as he leans back, his fingers drumming loudly on his oversized workcoat. Kastaprulyi provides no visible indication of doing anything, other than imitating a crystal chandelier. Marlan nods, "We have every intention of keeping this quiet...however if you kill us you may be undiong the very thing you are trying to acommplish by the act." "Clevker bkluff," the Odarite replies to Tryklynn. "Bkut thkat iks allk ikt ckan bke. Ykour capktain inkdicated Skixmoon wkanted kepkt skecret." He swivels his head to regard Marlan through compound eyes once more. "Sixmoon wanted it kept secret. And i wanted to remain alive. You have to admit...i had no real reason to think the trouble would now, suddenly stop." Marlan notes. Tryklynn lets his shoulders shrug quietly. "Except ... are your zzzure we are all here?" The lotorian's fingers continue their drumming, as his tail lashes the console. "And can you rizzzk the fact that dezzztroyingzz uzzz, will tell in no unzzertain termzz, the whole univerzze, that we di indeedzz findzzz zomethingzz?" Tryklynn considers some more, his head tilting. "Ezzzpezzially more ... the guildzz that zztand gainzzt you. They will know. And they WILL look. Or, we can both walkzzz away, and zzay nothing. And only THEN will theyzzz not know any betterzzz." It's about this time that another brigade of Odarites - more than a dozen - come hopping into view through the command center viewport. Apparently, they're not on Zrt'kfr's side, for as they draw their dealbreaker blades and snap them into twin segments, the ones that came on the bomber's behalf turn and drop into defensive crouches. Zrt'kfr looks out at the impending confrontation. "Tkoo lkate." Marlan turns her attention to Zrt'kfr, "I highly suggest we forget all ideas of destroying this vessel and instead focus on assisting one another in getting out of this situation." Kastaprulyi seems to take a few moments to assess the situation. Then the young Centauran trails a thread of condensation vapor as it shifts to just under the ceiling, ducking partially behind the top of a console. Tryklynn looks back. "Too latezzz?" The lotorian shakes his head. "Only too latezzz if two thingzz have occured. Firzzzt, if you had traitorzzz in your own midzzzt. Two, if you can't out-haggle them." The Lotorian then looks to the the Odarite. "Though there is third opzzion. They might be able to beatzzz your guildzz, yezyezyez ... but I doubt they'd could zztandzz againzzt BOTH of uzz. We BOTH have reazzonzz to keep palizade zzecret. But there'zz no way we will help youzz if youzz are going to killz uzz all. There'zz no tradezz inzz that. Zrt'kfr watches as the Odarite combatants close on each other. His head shakes back and forth, antennae twitching, compound eyes reflecting the inevitability of the coming skirmish. "Tkoo lkate. Mkust gket pkast thkem. Mkust lkeave Okdari. Mkust nkever rketurn." "The onyl way you're getting off this planet....is without that vest, da." Marlan shakes her head, "Because i'd rather try my luck with those who MIGHT kill me...then the one whose already made it clear thats his intent." Tryklynn jumps off his chair and immediately padpadpads to his console, looking at the readouts. Tryklynn looks back over his shoulder. "Enginezzz on line, life zzupport powerzz, zzpindrife operazztional." there's a heartbeats pause. "Weaponzzz charged, yezyezyez." Zrt'kfr reaches up to the X-shaped bandolier crisscrossing his shiny black carapace. Simultaneously, four clawed appendages tap at deactivation beads. The telltales glowing on the bandolier wink out. Zrt'kfr then unsnaps the clasp holding the bandolier together in front. He takes the bandolier in one claw and drops it on the console next to the display cylinder. "Ykou hkave mky skurrender. Nko profkit ikn dkying fkoolishly." No sooner has Zrt'kfr dropped the bandolier then Marlan is across the room to the navigation console, "Kas, get security in here, have that thing taken out of here and a man posted on our Odarite friends." Marlan calls out, "Undocking." Tryklynn looks back as he drops into his perch. "You can alwayzzz joinz crewzz. We are goodzz crewzzz ... and you will zee how we keep wordzzz." The lotorian puts his paws on the drive sytem power bars and then whispers. "Doczzzz, if we launch at full thruzzzt ... itzzz not going to be pretty on dockzzz, yezyezyez." Marlan replies, "I dont' gvie a hoop about their docks." Marlan taps the console, "Dammit rockrat, i can't undock with shields up." she glares at him and his mistake. "Yes..." Kas acknowledges aloud, slipping hurriedly back toward the ramp, while keeping as far from the psi-blockers as possisble. Through the viewport, the two parties of Odarites clash, slashing at each other with dealbreaker segments that clang and gleam. As carapaces are penetrated, gooey ichor splashes the stone floor of the berthing. Zrt'kfr settles into the computer console station, strapping himself in with a harness that won't explode. Kastaprulyi speaks into its commlink. Kastaprulyi slips toward the doors and through them before the doors finish opening, simultanously taking out its comm. Kastaprulyi trails behind Zetral and the security officer. The little Centauran retains a feeling of uncertainly and doesn't come any closer to the psi-blockers than the top of the ramp. The lotorian then toggles up the ship's shields. "Navigazzion ... he brks, "takezzz uzz anywherezzz ... where we can't be followedzzz!" Zrt'kfr clacks his mandibles and twitches his antennae as he stares at the cylinder display glowing before him on the computer console. Zetral strolls in a few steps, also avoiding the psi blocker fields. "What's going on?" he asks, a rather insistant note in his voice. From the engineering station Tryklynn spins around. "The Odaritezzz foundzz outzz. ZZtartedzz fightingzz over uzz. Zo we had to leavezz ... very fazzt. Suggezzt we get anywhere elzze fazzter than they can crewzz zhipzz, yezyezyez!" "Would sending messages to anybody help?" Kas ventures, lingering at the edge of the bridge. Zrt'kfr swings his compound eyes around to gaze at the Centauran. "Dkoubtful." Zetral offers a brief nod, moving over to gaze over Tryklynn's shoulder. "So..." He trails off, studying the readouts. The lotorian just blinks ... and then blinks again. "Bahhhpahhsshaaaaa ... " the small offworlder then bounces off his chair and starts to run for the htchwy. "I voult recomment setting a courzze outzzyzztem at maximumzzz inzzzyztemzz thruzztzz ... and if there izzz anyone knowzz anyone who owezzz uzz favorzz, give call, rite now ... yezyezyez ... we are zzhort ten tonzz fuel ..." Kastaprulyi slips around the edge of the room to the communications console. "Probably lots of people would feel good about helping us," Kas comments. "Who'd be safest?" Zetral grunts, as he drops down behind the Console Tryklynn has just vacated. "Someone with a very large, very fast navy, and no objection to violating Odarite space." Tryklynn leans back against the hatchway, paw on the access plate. "How do I knowzzz, yezyezyez. All my contactzzz on Comorro Zztazzhunzz exzzept for the Fierzze One." "Ikf fkuel iks akn ikssue, Tkomin Korka shkould bke ckloseskt," the Odarite observes. Zetral swears softly, as he studies the fuel readout. "It doesn't look like we've got enough for even that much..." "Goodzz ... then I juzzt have to getzzz, whatzz, one, two tonzzz of fuel out of nothingzzz ... bahppshaaaa ... where are heyaktizzz jumpzzcoopzz when you needzzz them ..." Tryklyyn the scrambles for the engineering bay. Kastaprulyi continues to float quietly by the communications console. Zetral nods, slowly, studying the engineering console. "Yeah... But then, we can't get everything we want." Marlan taps at the navigation console, "I'm taking us to Tomin Kora, we can refuel there...there's no point in trying to get outsystem with our fuel reserves the way tehy are." "Do you know where we'll go after that?" Kas inquires. "Kid." Marlan replies, "Let's worry about trying to get there first, da." she frowns, "Hoop it..." she looks over at the engineering console and zetral before tapping the intercom, "Rockrat i need a miracle here. I need one more jump." Zetral presses his lips together, brow furrowed, apparently thinking for all he's worth. "Maybe we should get out an' push..." "Yezyezyez ... " The lotorian bobs his muzzle, and then looks to marlan, very serious. "Zetzz courzze for zzomehere zzafe, with a major zzzhipyardzz you can truzztz, yezyezyez ... "Would turning off the psi-blockers be okay?" Kas asks after a while. ---- UKT Athena Intercom Broadcast ------------------------------- Tryklynn -- >>>> From the Engineering : Docczzz ... we can make one jumpzzz, yezyezyez. We will have to zzacrifizze fuzzion plantzz, underzztandzz? Zrt'kfr swings his compound eyes to gaze at the Centauran. His one-word answer: "Nko." "Setting a course for Ungstir...Kas open up a connection to engineering, i want the rockrat on comms." Marlan announces. She hears the hatch doors open and glances back, "Take science and buckle in." she says turning her attention back to the console, "Tell me of any ships coming off that planet." Marlan pauses as she hears the message coming from the intercom, "Hoop it. How much is taht gonna cost us rockrat." Marlan asks. Zetral rubs at his forehead, and then states, "Nevermind how much it'll cost... It's gonna get really cold in here without a powerplant..." Kastaprulyi, after a moment or two of poking at the console, sets the intercoms on the bridge and in engineering to an open link. ---- UKT Athena Intercom Broadcast ------------------------------- Tryklynn -- >>>> From the Engineering : Not cheapzzz, no no no ... quarterzzz, half vozztof zzhipzz." There is the sound of generators whining and the bitter snap of lightning and thunder from engineering. "Makezz zzure, you have zzuitzz, yezyezyez ... goingzz ot be long, coldzz ridezzz ..." Jordan moves rapidly to her console, and does indeed buckle in before connecting her jack to the port behind her ear, and the one on the console with a soft snick of the datacord. "Christ," is her response to Tryk's announcement. The Odarite bomber, no longer wearing his explosive bandolier, is now instead harnessed into his chair at the computer console. He swings his chair to regard Jordan with those compound eyes again. His antennae flex. "Whkat iks Chrkist?" ---- UKT Athena Intercom Broadcast ------------------------------- Tryklynn -- >>>> From the Engineering : Charging turbinezzzz ... Power to zzpeedzz ... " The generators roar then drowns out the lotorians words ... Marlan frowns and her gaze turns to the viewscreen as if still consdiering her options. She doesn't wait for Jordan's response to the Odarite, "If you have friends that can help us...i imagine you'll speak up, da." "No one you know," Jordan snaps, flipping through several screens so quickly they can barely register as having been there at all. The young Centauran drifts away from the console a bit, to float midway between floor, ceiling and nearby hard surfaces. Zrt'kfr clacks his mandibles at Jordan's response, then turns toward the captain. "Nko onke wke cank tkrust." Zetral gives his head a small shake, "No, no one that we can trust." He states, simply, grabbing a hold of the edge of the console as the readouts register some normally very bad things. "Folks..." Marlan speaks out loud, "If anyone has any great ideas...speak now, da. We could use them." she tosses a look at Jordan, "Sensors still clear?" >> Outside the Ship: The UKT Athena executes a sensor scan of the local space. Jordan nods. "Yeah, we're still clear," she answers Marlan. "And I sure don't have any better idea." As clear as it was a second ago, the sensor telltales start blinking as a pair of mandible-hulled Odarite starships break clear of the planet's atmosphere and angle toward the Athena. "We could get a ride to Centauri from Ungstir," Kas mentions helpfully. "There's really safe." "Uh, not anymore-- we've got company captain," Jordan announces tersely. Zrt'kfr glances toward Jordan's station. "Likmited chkoices." Zetral shakes his head. "It's the only thing that I can think has the slightest chance." He shakes his head over towards Kas, "Ungstir's plenty safe. The Militia will protect us, if we squawk a distress call as soon as we drop into the system." Marlan growls, "Alright..kas send an emergency comm broadcast, all channels and pipe a distress call across to Ungstir...we won't have any power when we come out of this thing." Marlan enters the coordinates for ungstir into the computer Jordan monitors the twin ships as they head towards the Athena, screens flickering by in a blur of light on her console. "And we should probably be faster than slower," she notes nervously. Zetral nods, very slowly. "I'd say that we all should go and get suited up, Captain." Marlan initiates the jump sequence frantically even as she speaks, "Ungstir. Tlel them we're headed to Ungstir." The forward view becomes a wash of shimmering silver as the spindrive field wraps about the ship, allowing it hyperaccelerate outbounds ... There is a dull grumbling as the ship's primary systems slowly power down. The primary lighting snaps off as the ship's backup systems flicker on. A large powerdrop is heard as the ship's MKII_Spindrive powers down. The air suddenly becomes still as life support loses power. >> Outside the Ship: There is a descending grumbling as the UKT Athena's reactor and drives slowly power down. Marlan sits back, silent for a moment before she says, "Kas..get me an open comm channel to the bridge." she tilts her eyes towards Jordan and Zetral, 'The two of you go grab suits..." Jordan nods, already breaking free of her connection to her station, coiling the datacord and storing it with unconscious movements as she does. She heads briskly out of the bridge. Zrt'kfr turns his compound eyes to fix on the captain for a moment. "Wkill nkot rekquire skuit mykself." *** WARNING *** Life Support has failed. Take emergency precautions immediately. *** WARNING *** Kastaprulyi slips back to the communications console and opens the intercom to where the worksuits are stored. With a shattering of silver starbursts, the spindrive field collapses, returning the ship to normal space. >> Outside the Ship: A streak of crimson strikes across the darkness like a fiery lightning bolt, ending in a scattering of silver starbursts, leaving only the UKT Athena in its wake. Marlan activates the ship's intercom and sends, "ALl Hands. Repeat All Hands, this is Captain Ranix speaking. This is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill. All hands begin emergency vacuum procedure immediately." ---- UKT Athena Intercom Broadcast --------------------------------- Marlan -- >>>> From the Bridge : ALl Hands. Repeat All Hands, this is Captain Ranix speaking. This is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill. All hands begin emergency vacuum procedure immediately. Zrt'kfr remains harnessed in his chair, observing the ship's approach to the scattered debris around Ungstir. Marlan finishes her comm message and stands, "Kas...you need a worksuit." she notes. She glances at Zetral, "Take the conn, il'l be back once i'm suited up." Kastaprulyi slips toward the exit ahead of Marlan. Marlan steps into the worksuit Jordan brings, thanking her and then taps the built in comm-link, "Affirmative...this is the UKT Athena, we are without power our ship is crippled...in need of evacuation and a tow to the docks." >> Outside the Ship: SVS Noble Cause slips into the arrival jumppoint's local space from Perseverance's's outer orbits. >> Outside the Ship: SVS Noble Cause dives insystem, bound for the innermost orbits. Marlan speaks into her commlink. Zetral licks his hips, as he gazes about the darkened bridge. "Has anybody heard from Tryklynn since we jumped?" ---- UKT Athena Intercom Broadcast ------------------------------- Tryklynn -- >>>> From the Engineering : "DOCZZZ! We are herezzz ... *** WARNING *** Life Support has failed. Take emergency precautions immediately. *** WARNING *** Kastaprulyi picks up its worksuit, managing to wiggle into the sleeves and get the 'helmet' seated. "I might need help with sealing the top part..." Kas mentions, tugging on it. The decorations on the top of its bell covering glow a bit more distinctly in the dark. Jordan shakes her head, concealed as it is in the worksuit. "I haven't," she answers Zet. "Jordan." Marlan calls out, "Help Kas with his suit, check the seals." she says before speaking into the comm-link once more. >> Outside the Ship: SVS Noble Cause slips into the arrival jumppoint's local space from Perseverance's's midsystem asteroid fields. *** WARNING *** Life Support has failed. Take emergency precautions immediately. *** WARNING *** >> Outside the Ship: SVS Noble Cause dives insystem, bound for the system's outermost orbits. >> Outside the Ship: SVS Noble Cause slips into the arrival jumppoint's local space from Perseverance's's inner orbits. Jordan moves over to the little Centauran, helping seal it into the suit awkwardly. *** WARNING *** Life Support has failed. Take emergency precautions immediately. *** WARNING *** >> Outside the Ship: SVS Noble Cause dives insystem, bound for the innermost orbits. "Resilience control has gotten our distress call. They'll send someone out." Marlan notes, looking across at the others now in the dim lights, "Everyone alright? Zetral...how long do we have life support for?" Kastaprulyi drops its arms and suggests acknowledgment to Jordan as she assists. Then the little Centauran rises to its usual height, still surrounded by a faint uncertainty. "I guess I'm well," Kas replies. Zrt'kfr unsnaps his harness, plucks it free with his four claws, then stands in a sort of half-crouch as he glances around the bridge. "Dkid thke Okdarites fkollow?" If there's one thing to be said for the Athena's safety systems, it's the propensity for life support failures to raise alarm. Apparently saved by such a warning, Noz moves clumsily into the bridge - worksuits and gravity not being the best mix, he has to labor to move the heavy suit onto the command deck. The suit's left arm is equipped, but dangles uselessly. "Worksuits will keep you oxygenated and warm for about two days," Noz says quickly, his worksuited head swivelling around. "Why did we lose life support?" *** WARNING *** Life Support has failed. Take emergency precautions immediately. *** WARNING *** Jordan shakes her head. "I have no idea," she responds quietly. Zetral takes a deep breathe, and then says, "Because we needed to jump with no fuel. Tryklynn performed a miracle, and got us one by sacrificing the powerplant." *** WARNING *** Life Support has failed. Take emergency precautions immediately. *** WARNING *** >> Outside the Ship: UMS Journey slips into the arrival jumppoint's local space from Perseverance's's midsystem asteroid fields. Apparently even the ship's gravity systems are not above being affected. Marlan stays in place by a foot hooked under a strap next tothe console. "Kas, inform Resilence control that there may be a couple of odarite ships following us in a sort while." she looks towards the Odarite, "If they did...it won't really matetr now, da." >> Outside the Ship: The sleek ungstiri destoyer vectors in, slowly rolling as it closes with the much larger frieghter. The UMS Journey requests a boarding lock with this ship. Zetral offers a very small nod, hidden within his helm, as he just floats through the air. Or rather, lack of it. "Yes." Jordan makes a grab at a chair as her feet begin lifting from the floor, cursing entertainingly. Kastaprulyi starts toward the entrance ramp, initially weaving sharply away from the deck. The little Centauran eventually seems to gain control of its new inertia and weight and floats there to make the requested comm message. Marlan keeps her foot firmly hooked under the strap, "The rescue ship has docked with us....everyone should evaccuate except fro the skeleton engineering crew." she looks over at Zetral, "We'll make arrangments to have her towed in...i want our fokls on board when it happens." Zrt'kfr makes a swimming motion with his multiple appendages, providing adequate propulsion through the gravity-free environment and taking him toward the hatch. 1i